


Andrew wasn’t my cell mate...

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: A concept for an AU idea I just got, Gen, Hugo but he’s around Eugene’s age au, Imprisonment, Older Hugo, Sarcastic Alchemists, Smartish Guards, The Alchemist Mentor AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: What if Andrew wasn’t Varian’s assigned cell mate?What if Varian’s cell mate was an Alchemist just like him?
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 25





	Andrew wasn’t my cell mate...

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY the idea here is just a concept because I learned about Hugo’s original age a year back and it gave me an idea, what if Varian had an criminal alchemist as a mentor figure and helped him escape prison? Then 
> 
> I was thinking about making Hugo 15 because, accuracy, then I realized that makes it look like Frederic imprisons every child that commits a crime and the idea of explaining that plot point gave me a headache, so older Hugo AU it is! 
> 
> Not sure if I should tag this as Alchemy Bros.
> 
> Edit: Spellcheck.
> 
> Edit: Also the scar and attire is from Banannerbread’s original DND Hugo.

Varian clutched the chains that bound him to the floor as his gaze fell upon Andrew who looked too caught up in his own plans for vengeance to even acknowledge the teen before him. 

It had been nearly three months since Varian was incarcerated and it was an absolute treat! If that treat was a rotten piece of meat given a rub made of dirt and dust...

But wait, there’s more! Not only that he heard through the grape vine aka The Stabbingtons and a witch named Clementine that someone was going to get a new cell mate...Yippee.

Maybe it was Andrew since it only took one night for the guardsmen to realize that maybe setting a child up with a man who committed actual war crimes wasn’t the best idea. Oh well better than him Varian thought as he bit into a cold piece of stale bread for lunch.

The first thing they heard was the door swing open.

“ Backs to the wall! “ An elderly guard called out in a stern tone, all the prisoners obeyed except one, Varian.

He could hear the chains rattling and the footsteps of possibly two or three men in tow, maybe this was the new roomie...Perfect. The sound stopped at his cell and the same guardsman heaved a heavy sigh. “ Boy, you’ve gotta put your back to the wall... “ Varian snorted in reply. “ Not much I can do with these on me sir “ He mocked, yet he wasn’t expecting someone to let out a humored chuckle. “ _This_ is my cell mate? He’s a kid “ **Wait what?**

**_Wait...What?!_** Varian whipped his head around to face a tall and lanky young man with blonde hair, a pair of circle lens glasses and freckles. “ **Quiet maggot! And you, back against the wall!** “ A second guard roared shaking Varian to his very core, without hesitation he scrambled to the wall and the rusted doors finally opened to let in his new “roomie” 

The two locked eyes and Roomando flashed a smile that only a merchant would use in town. “ Nice to meet you kiddo “ Varian sneered at him trying to look intimidating before flinching at the bars slamming shut.

“ **If I hear one peep out of any of you tonight I’ll-!** “ The second guard was stopped by his superior with a hand on the shoulder. “ S’Not like they can escape these bars son, come on let’s lock up and get Stan in ere tonight “

Once they left, Varian had a better chance to get a good look at this new criminal, he didn’t look like a criminal aside from a scar down his eyebrow but other than that he looked like an ordinary guy you’d find at the market place or in Old Corona by the overalls and patchy shirt he wore. It kind of made him feel melancholy, if a child could become a criminal then maybe any ordinary looking guy could become one too...

“ Are you trying to burn a hole through my head kid? Oh no don’t tell me, _my beauty’s too unmatched for words~_ “ He spoke with a dramatic wave of his hand before cackling at Varian’s confused expression, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye . “ Trust me I’m not happy about this arrangement either but you’ve gotta at least have some sense of humor! Come on what’s your name? Is it, Ben? Nah can’t be... _Maybeeee_ , Hector?....Eh. Timothy? Andy-? “ Not able to take much more of his insistent nagging Varian shouted. “ Varian! It’s Varian, happy? “ Instead of taking offense the blonde only smiled looking quite pleased with himself. “ You sure it’s not Andy? “ However the look in Varian’s eyes gave a clear warning that he did not have this fugitive’s sense of humor, so he sighed and finally gave his name. 

“ Hugo, nice to meet you Varian “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and if this is an AU your interested in and you want to make content, DO IT! I’m just writing a concept and idk if I want to make this series so if you want, it’s here to gain inspiration from.


End file.
